Bucking Middle Age
by anotheropti
Summary: April and Andy just want to be spontaneous again. *Very tiny S7E1 spoilers*


**A/N:** Tonight was awesome and made me want to write fluffy, hot stupids doing it. Seriously, Aubrey and Chris looked incredible. Also kinda half-requested, but only the April-on-top part.

This is just a taste of what happens every week on AO3. Be sure to check it out! I write under the name opti there and do a smut thing every Friday :D.

* * *

><p>"We could light the couch on fire," April suggests, pacing around the living room angrily.<p>

"Yeah, we could have like a bonfire in the living room," Andy shrugs his shoulders, annoyed at the lack of pads in this suit. "Babe, remind me why I got fit again. I hate how tight this tux is-"

"Because you can hold me up all by yourself in the shower now," she smiles but then shakes her head. "No! We're gonna light the couch on fire. We agreed on that. Fire, couch."

"Firecouch, new band name. I call it!" Andy shouts but then looks sad all of a sudden. "Crap, I don't get to have new band names when I'm not in a band, do I?"

Mouse Rat was dead, just like their youth. April hates everything about their life, mostly the part where she can't help but love all of it. The new kitchen is awesome, and that slow cooker? Score. Andy's TV gig is paying its dividends nicely, and the things they're sitting in and wearing show for it.

He's wearing a tuxedo that would have looked terrible on him only a few years ago. Now, though? She can see the outline of his shoulders clearly and he's got the flat, hard stomach to pull off that cut in the back. April hated his new look at first, but the shower comment was no joke. Literally being able to hold April up in the middle of everything - April curled around him entirely and letting him take care of everything - was mind-boggling.

That couch was old as hell, just like most of the stuff in their house. If they wanted to burn it and buy a new one they could. Maybe they'd get in trouble for suspected arson, but that was supposed to be the fun. April was supposed to have fun with this night.

"It's fine babe, let's just torch this flea-ridden thing and move on," she walks closer to him and plays with the collar of the tux.

"But won't that set off the automatic fire alarm thing?" he points up at the ceiling. "They had us install that, y'know."

"I know, and it'll call the fire department immediately," April rolls her eyes and then lets out a disgusted yell. "Ugh, now this is boring. How is arson boring, Andy?"

"I don't know, stop hitting me!" she was slapping his arm repeatedly but it was still fun so she didn't let up.

"Why should I?" she smacks him again and sticks her tongue out.

"Because it's really mean," he rolls his shoulder, "and you're getting way stronger from that Callamezo Calorie Explosion thing."

"Yeah, it's working pretty good right?" she bounces on her heels as best she can until that hurts like hell. "Okay, heels suck. First declaration of stupid things of the day."

"You look sexy in 'em, though," Andy smirks. "Like, you're always hot but holy crap-"

"Thanks," April smiles and then the same grimace falls on her face. "No, ew. I'm not supposed to thank you for complimenting me. Ugh."

"And this dress," his hands run down her arms and he looks over her shoulder. "April, this is... wow."

"Really?" she lets the smile sit this time and likes the feeling of Andy staring at her like this.

"Yeah, let me see a spin, c'mon," he taps her shoulder and takes her hand.

She does a dumb little twirl for him, blushing all the time like it was the first time they met. She's a little angry at how stupid all of that is - pretending like he hasn't seen her in her most intimate, grossest, or least attractive - until she finishes the circle and watches his eyes. They've got that light in them, the same kind of spark that she's known for so long, and she knows what's coming next.

Even if that part isn't spontaneous, the knowing, feeling his hand abruptly grab her side and pull her closer is. He's looking down at her hard, like he doesn't know what he wants only that it's her. April bumps up against his arm in the sling and makes him wince but that doesn't stop her from pushing him back against the dining room table. They don't have a dining room table. That's just what they called it, okay?

April doesn't have a dining room, okay? Except when she wants to fuck her husband on said table, then it can be whatever it wants. No discrimination for flat surfaces when Andy's staring up at her and she's unbuckling his pants in a hurry.

"This is spontaneous right?" Andy says, looking up at her.

"Not if you keep talking about it," April returns, pulling out the belt and snapping it twice. "I like that belt, where'd you get it?"

"You were there, honey. You got it for the first anniversary of Johnny Karate-"

"Oh God, we can't talk about this crap when we're gonna do it," she's already slipped off the peachish underwear with the pretty little flair around the edges that Andy always liked, moving down to her knees to slip his pants off. "What d'you want me to do to you?"

"Babe, you know I'm bad at this," he mumbles, but groans approvingly when her hand dips inside his pants. "Okay, uhh... I wanna do you."

"Wow, really- y'know what, whatever I can work with that," April starts stroking him gently, not as harsh as she would have been before. "Yeah, how bad babe? Tell me how bad you wanna fuck me."

"I... oh shit, April. I wanna, fuck..." he mumbles, garbled nonsense coming out of him every time April's nails touch the head of his dick. "Do that again. Nails. With 'em. Do it. Nails..."

"Oh, you like it rough?" she says with what she guesses is a sultry tone, pursing her lips and stroking the sides of his cock with the edges of her nails only. "You like it, Andy?"

"Fuck, yes," Andy whines, his one free hand rubbing her shoulder blindly and unsure. "April, you've got the best hands ever. Like, wow."

"Romance was always your strong suit," she mutters before leaning down and licking up his underside. "How 'bout that?"

His long, hanging groan was the perfect answer. April moved back to jerking him roughly, her nails and edges of her fingers getting all caught up in skin and not caring how dry he is with every pump. Still, he does have a magnificent moan for every time she completes the length of him. Andy always had a nice dick, he wasn't super long or short or anything - all thick and wide for her. Her fingers barely wrap around his cock and it's just the way she likes him.

Underneath her fingers, begging for her nails and a rougher fuck. It's honestly the best part of their sex life. Other than when Andy takes control and shoves her face into a pillow. That was a side of her she never expected to enjoy - ass in the air, Andy smacking her intermittently on each cheek while he pounded into her from behind. But that was different. Now she was in control, so she had to act like. So she does.

Standing up, April pushes him flat onto his back on the table. Without much effort she puts her knees on the table. She's sitting against his length, the heat of him pressing into her dress and she swears if he comes all over this thing that'll make the night so much funnier.

"I know you want it," April takes his shaft and smacks it against her stomach, enjoying the dull thud his head makes.

"Oh God, yes," Andy groans, pumping into her hand until she lets go and he's fucking her dress more than anything. "C'mon babe, fuck me."

"Beg for it," she grabs him rougher this time, squeezing him harder than she ever had.

"Shit!" he moans, April's nails digging deep into him and if she was correct he was somehow even harder than before from all that pressure. "Oh God... uh, uh, babe I want you to fuck me so bad. Please."

"It can't be fake, Andy!" she growls and pulls up on his dick, hard, and she's sure it actually just hurts him.

"Fuck, it's not! I swear!" Andy just keeps rolling his hips on her dress, and she can sense he's about to come all over her so she stops him with her hand. "Please just fuck me April. I need it so bad. I need you so bad. Just fucking do it. This is spon- shit."

April's wet the moment she let her mouth near him. Seeing him hard for her at all usually sent a warm damp through her panties, soaking through her core and them. Now she's practically dripping when she leans up to ride him. In fact, she's sure he's coated in more than her saliva before he's even inside.

She stops him by lifting her hips and sitting on him, letting his cock fill her quickly. It's not exactly what she wanted, but that's okay. He feels unbelievably stiff inside her, and his hips resume that weird rumbling, wavey pattern until she puts her hand on his chest and starts bouncing herself on him. They both look down at her, April's dress clearly covering them up, but can't break away. April's body is mesmerized, as usual, by the feeling of Andy stretching her. It's now so comfortable and familiar that it's just an amazing ride, literally, but the sense of her taking over for him and watching Andy roll his head back in infinite pleasure is awesome.

Almost as awesome as her first, unexpected, orgasm. April wasn't ever hard to please, per se, and she wasn't dissatisfied with him but sometimes things felt a little stale. That's usually when the whole face-in-bed and ass-in-air thing came into play and Andy let her find a different way to reach a climax, but now, it's just the action of fucking him without planning it. There's no condom. They don't wait until it's nighttime - it's 3:30 in the afternoon and they need to be at a gala eventually.

Still, she's riding his dick and watching Andy grab her hips. He squeezes her tight until one hand moves beneath the dress and finds her clit. She doesn't hide the fact that she's moaning at all, but April tries to hide the shivers blasting through her body from the addition of his palm. So April moves her hand down to assist him, naturally, and it's the most amazing followup. She can still feel his suit underneath her and looking down - his body all taut and muscles actually bulging through the sleeves - she's immensely turned on just by the sight.

Orgasm number two out of the way. This "quickie" was turning into something else when April stopped her intense ride for a slower pace as Andy's hand sped up and she gripped his knuckles hard in hers. She's still sopping wet, getting more turned on by the second as his hand kept going.

"Fuck Andy, yes... yes, don't stop," she mumbles between shattered breaths and shaky groaning. "I love it when you play with me."

"Yeah? What else do you like?" Andy's voice is harsh but he's still letting her take total control of the situation.

"I love feeling you inside me," she leans down and kisses him hard along his jaw. "You're meant to be there. That's where you... shit, that's where you belong."

"Yeah?" is all he can come back with but April doesn't have much left in her either.

She bites his lip before practically shoving her tongue down his throat, a furious kiss following her back-to-back orgasms as she bucks her hips backwards onto him. The spreading of her lips around him, folding every muscle between them into a massive pile of awesome nerves, April comes again and again. She can't see it but she knows from experience - a stolen camera and SD card later, and then burning that even later - what they look like in this position.

It's awesome.

Andy admitted to loving watching how she'd slide and expand around him, his dick buried in her over and over again, and April just shrugged and agreed that it was hot. It's even better, in hindsight, feeling it than watching it. Andy doesn't ever thrust hard, only meeting sometimes, so she has to keep kissing him hard on the mouth and bouncing on him.

"You gonna come, babe?" April asks him, their lips still touching.

"So fucking hard," he whispers harshly, the slapping of their hips and skin so loud that Champion has to be awake and walking around them.

"I wanna feel it," she moans, breathing so hard her chest is going to melt.

"Can I... God, this fucking dress," he feels the curves of her breasts and her nipples twinge with sensitivity. "You look so sexy in this, babe."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she laughs and then moans when he hits her with another orgasm. "Fuck babe, I'm... this is the best sex-"

"In months," he agrees and lets his head fall back as April lifts herself back into a sitting position.

Rolling her hips, feeling him swell up inside her, April pulls back a bit of the dress so he can see her. April's lips are puffy and swollen around his shaft, so incredibly aroused she can't tell if it's come or just natural wetness, but Andy doesn't take his eyes off of himself sliding in and out of her. Neither does she, to be honest. Either way, she can feel another orgasm trying its damnedest to begin when he comes hard in her.

He leaks out a little bit, April squealing with delight when her tiny little thing of an orgasm comes toddling along after his. The come runs down her thigh, sticky and hot and white, but she just rides through it. She knows Andy can definitely feel himself running along his shaft but he stays hard in her to let her find a better comedown. With her hands on his chest, she lets herself settle on him slower and slower until the curve of her back is almost rolling.

And it's incredible - no more coming for her. Six was so far and beyond her record in the last few months that April doesn't try and test it. She's just so damn fucked out that it's hitting a high point and she doesn't want to ruin it. Still, she could enjoy Andy's cock for a little bit longer. After all, she loved feeling around his stomach for his abs flexed so hard from attempting to hold back orgasm that she's turned on a little bit.

"Was that spontaneous?" Andy huffs out, slowly getting limper inside her and still coated in his own come swirling around her.

"Either way it was awesome," April leans down and kisses him softly before getting off of him.

Slipping her heels on, she finds her underwear again and puts them back on. Andy's watching her the whole time, readjusting himself in his pants so that his bulge isn't so obvious. April knew that was a failed attempt anyways - his bulge was always obvious. To her at least. No one else was supposed to notice his bulge without her approval.

Which admittedly never happened, but still - it was her job to stare at his package, not some other chick or, one occasion, dude. When she finishes shifting her dress around so that the edge of a cup of her bra wasn't showing clearly, Andy's still staring at her.

"Babe, you are gorgeous," he says so earnestly that April just smiles back.

"You are super hot, too," she tells him, walking over to hold his cheek and kiss him again. "C'mon, we gotta go to this gala thing. And burn the building down or something."

"Sex and then fire?" Andy follows her as she drags him along to the front door.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" she asks, wiggling her ass into his back before smirking and continuing their brisk pace.

"Usually it's the other way around!" he laughs, shouting.


End file.
